I will silence you, Kagome!
by catlover55
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome learned a mysterious lilting tune. It reminds her of someone so she sings it often... and things, 'accidents' keep happening. Someone is after her. Can she figure out the mystery in time? Co-written by she-elf4
1. Almost crushed

Kagome sat in her bed, humming to herself and brushing out her hair. She kind of got a creepy feeling when she hummed or sang that song, but to her it was kind of fun to be afraid. Just a little afraid. She set her brush on her dresser. She looked in the mirror and smiled flirtatiously, if only Inuyasha could see her when she looked pretty like this. He always seemed to catch her at a bad time, covered in blood, naked, cranky, or something. It was just her luck she supposed. 'Oh well, someday things will come right.' She thought to herself as she got under her covers and set her alarm clock. 'Someday, he may come to love me too.' She mused to herself as she went to sleep.  
  
Morning, yuck, it was morning, bright-time-to-wake-up morning. She yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. She shut off her annoying alarm clock, sort of glaring at it. She started to walk across the room to her dresser, but suddenly she turned around. BAM! Her ceiling fan fell to the floor right where she was about to walk. 'Ahh! That could have seriously injured me!' Kagome thought in distress. The reason that she turned around was this: There was a message sprawled out across her wall right by her bed. It was red, it could have been red ink, paint, or nail polish, or perhaps even blood. It said: "I WILL SILENCE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! KAGOME!"  
  
"That's kind of creepy." Kagome said to herself, getting slightly riled up by the message. It seems that her experiences in the feudal era had desensitized her to this kind of happening. "It's probably just Sota pulling some kind of mean prank. No-one here would really try to hurt me... right?" Kagome said to herself.  
  
Kagome stepped over her now broken ceiling fan and got dressed and ready for school. She walked into her kitchen and told her family about the strange occurrence. Her mom, grandfather, and little brother all denied that it was their doing.  
  
"That's really creepy, Kagome!" Sota declared. "Someone who can get into the house is trying to kill you!"  
  
"Kagome!" Her mom shouted reproachfully. "Don't try to frighten your brother!"  
  
"Grampa! You believe me, don't you?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Well..." her grandfather thought. "I guess it could be that..."  
  
Her mom cut him off by saying "No dad. That's just a story." And shaking her head from side to side.  
  
"Won't you at least look at my room?" Kagome pleaded with them.  
  
Her family members looked among themselves. Finally her mom said. "Okay Kagome. I'll have a look."  
  
They walked to her room. Kagome's mom opened the door slowly, just barely daring to do so. Her mom saw the daunting bloody message and slammed the door shut. Her mom shuddered and panted. "Kagome. You deal with stuff like this all the time, right? I'm sure that you can fix it. I've got to go wash the dishes from breakfast. Have a good day at school."  
  
"But mom..." Kagome pouted. She sighed, picking up a piece of toast and her backpack, and headed off to school. 


	2. Almost drowned

It was a dull day at school, but Kagome managed to push that morning's incidents to the back of her mind. Inuyasha had agreed to give her three days off from fighting feudal battles. This was day two. When school finally ended, Kagome's modern friends gathered around her.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back! It's good to see that you're well. Why don't you go swimming with us to celebrate." Yuka declared with glee.  
  
"Yeah! We'll stay out for hours and eat pizza when we're done!" Added Eri.  
  
"So... what do you say, Kagome?" Harumi asked her.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kagome thought. "Sounds great! Let's go to the pool. "Um... I don't know where my bathing suit is. Do any of you have an extra one?"  
  
"I sure do!" Eri declared. "I've got an extra one in my backpack just in case!" Eri produced a string bikini from her backpack.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Why are you carrying around a bathing suit in your backpack?"  
  
"We planned this in advance! We just knew you wouldn't say no!" Eri smiled and handed it to Kagome.  
  
They walked to the community swimming pool, and on their way there Kagome stopped at a pay phone and got permission from her mom.  
  
They chitchatted at the pool. On and on, so much gossip that Kagome didn't really care about. She didn't have the slightest interest in what they had to say about Hojo. Kagome moved over to a spot in the shallow end of the pool that was shaded by a large tree. She started to sing that same lilting song and began to think about Inuyasha.  
  
"I wonder if you know... about the part of me ... that can't let you go." She smiled to herself a little. "Do you even know about... the words inside I don't let out? Do you have some too?"  
  
CRACK! The big old tree that she was under broke and fell on top of her. Kagome tried to swim up. She struggled, but she was sandwiched between the bottom of the pool and a tree branch almost the size of her own body.  
  
Her three friends rushed over and tried to pull the tree off of her. "Help! Help us!" Yuka screamed! "Our friend is trapped under this tree!"  
  
Soon everyone at the crowded pool was pulling and tugging at the tree, trying their hardest to get it off of her, but it wasn't working. The tree wasn't budging.  
  
Under water, Kagome was struggling, gasping for air and breathing in water. Right when she thought she was going to die, A beam of light shot out of her hands and made a hole in the tree large enough for her to escape. She panted. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest.  
  
"Kagome!" Harumi shouted as she rushed to embrace her. "Thank God you're alright!"  
  
Kagome thought to herself, "Thank Kikyo's priestest powers I'm alright. That's what happened in the well the first time I fell in. What's going on. I thought it was just in my house that this would happen. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Kagome!" Eri shouted. "How did you get out?!"  
  
"I-I don't know." Kagome stated quietly.  
  
Yuka rushed to hug her too.  
  
"Yuka..." Kagome whispered so that all three girls could hear. "I'm really scared. This kind of thing keeps happening to me. And I've got a message in blood on my wall right above my bed. It's really frightening. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well..." Yuka whispered to her. "If someone is after you, they're not going to check for you at my house. You can spend the night there and we'll figure something out.  
  
Let's go home. Stay close everyone." 


	3. lull of safety

Kagome and her friends walked in a tight huddle. Kagome was so shaken up that she was mostly silent. The four girls arrived at Yuka's home.  
  
Yuka called Kagome's house while Kagome, Harumi, and Eri sat on the couch.  
  
Ring...Ring... "Hello, Sunset shrines. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, This is Yuka. Is Kagome's mom there?"  
  
"Oh! This is she. Is Kagome with you? She's on the news! Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah! She's right here in my living room. There was an accident at the pool but she's just fine."  
  
"Okay good."  
  
"Can Kagome spend the night at my house tonight?"  
  
"Oh, alright. If that's what she wants, just make sure that she gets to her math tutoring tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright thanks."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
"Wait! What channel is she on?"  
  
"Five"  
  
"Okay, bye Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"Bye Yuka."  
  
Yuka hung up the phone. "Quick! Turn to channel five!" she shouted to her friends.  
  
Eri turned on the TV with the remote and put it on channel five.  
  
"Today a 15-year-old girl nearly drowned at a local swimming pool when a large tree fell into the water. Witnesses say that it is a miracle she survived. 'We tried to pull it off of her but it was so heavy we couldn't even budge it.' The girl mysteriously escaped with her life. Some witnesses say there was a flash of light seen from the tree after it fell. Tune in for more at ten when we will bring you the full story. Back to you Chad. Thanks Sandra. In other news..."  
  
"Wow." Kagome said. "I'm on TV."  
  
"Okay, Kagome." Yuka said. "Tell me what the message on your wall says"  
  
"It says, and I quote: I WILL SILENCE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! KAGOME!"  
  
"Who do you think would want to kill you?" asked Harumi.  
  
"I don't know..." Kagome said but in her head she was thinking: "Naraku, that dark priestest lady, Kanna, Kagura, Sesshomaru, and about fifty-thousand other demons."  
  
"Well, maybe do you know something secret that someone doesn't want public?" Eri asked her. "That could be what it means by silencing you."  
  
"Well... I don't think so..." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, you said this just happened today. Walk us through what you've done today." Yuka coached her.  
  
"Well... I got out of bed. I turned off my alarm. I was about to put my clothes on, but I stopped because I saw something on my wall. It was a good thing too, because right when I stopped my ceiling fan fell down. It would have crushed me." Kagome shuddered, and Harumi handed her a blanket. "Then I went and told my family about it. My mom and brother got scared about it, and my mom told me to just go to school and stop scaring my brother. So I went to school, and then I went to the pool with you guys. Then I sat in the shallow end, and I was singing a song I heard when the tree fell down on me. You know the rest. Oh wait did I mention? The writing on my wall was in blood."  
  
"That's really scary, Kagome. You have a murderer, or a GHOST that wants to get you, and it's not contained to your house either." Yuka declared.  
  
Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Yuka stop! You're scaring her." Harumi ordered her.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome." Eri patted her on the back. "We won't talk about it anymore for a while. Remember Kagome. We're only a phone call away, so if you get into trouble call us." Eri pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Kagome. "Now, you be careful Kagome. I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Kagome took the cell phone, wiped her eyes and stopped crying. 


	4. Cut to pieces

Kagome spent the night with her friends. It was quite uneventful. She knew that she could go back to the feudal era early and be a bit safer with Inuyasha around. The truth was, however, that she was bound and determined to enjoy her short time away. They all stayed up until eleven-o-clock watching movies and painting their nails. They did fun girly stuff, but when it was time to go for her Saturday math tutoring they became serious again.  
  
They once again walked in a tight formation, and when they got their Yuka said. "Okay, Kagome. Go in there and be really careful, if you need us call us on the cell phone. Don't let any teacher see it or they'll take it up. We will be here at 10:30 to pick you up."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Kagome said with a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Don't mention it." said Eri. "You would do the same for any of us right?"  
  
"Right." Kagome said. She hugged each one of them and headed into the school.  
  
She was a bit early. It was a dark morning. She went to see if her class room was unlocked yet, but it wasn't.  
  
Kagome sighed, and began to wander throughout the school. She looked at her watch. It would be another fifteen minutes before class would start. She walked to the courtyard; a high-walled space with a few benches and trees, with glass windows for walls on two sides. Kagome sat down on bench and looked at the sky. 'It sure is dark. Darky-dark-dark dark, six a.m. is nighttime. No-one should have to wake up this early.' Were the lines of Kagome's thoughts.  
  
Kagome kicked her feet idly and watched them. She began to sing to herself in boredom. "I've loved you... I've been true... from when I first... laid eyes on you... I knew..."  
  
BANG! A tree fell down right next to her. The hair on Kagome's neck stood up on end. "It's happening again!" Kagome whispered to herself. She began to run for the safety of hallways of the school. As she ran, glass panel after glass panel shattered next to her, cutting her over and over again. She made it into the hallway, but she had to keep running.  
  
As she ran, things were flying out of lockers and pelting her, more windows were exploding and light fixtures were coming down.  
  
"Kagome!" a teacher screamed. He grabbed her and threw her into an open classroom door, and just as he did, a big rock full of purple crystals, someone's science project came flying out of a locker and hit him instead of her.  
  
Kagome swung the door open and brought the now unconscious teacher inside the classroom. Right as she picked him up she noticed that blood from his head was pooling into a message. "I WILL GET YOU YET!" Kagome did not have time to think about that. As soon as she could move him inside and lock the door she called the police using the cell phone, and the bad incidents stopped for a while longer.  
  
"Hello? Police?"  
  
"Hello, Police Department. What is your emergency?"  
  
"Hello, there's been a bunch of explosions at my school, and my teacher is hurt."  
  
"Is your teacher conscious?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"We'll send an ambulance right over. Where is your school?"  
  
Kagome gave them directions and hung up the phone.  
  
She called her friends this time. "  
  
Eri, Harumi, Yuka! I'm at the school, I'm in Mr. Shumizi's classroom. Please come and get me! Things are going really bad!"  
  
"We'll be right over!" Yuka told her. "Stay there if it's safe, don't worry. We'll protect you!"  
  
"Be Careful!" Kagome howled while she began to weep.  
  
"Okay Kagome. Everyone will be fine. You just stay calm."  
  
With that, both parties hung up the phone.  
  
The paramedics arrived and took Mr. Shumizi to the hospital. They said not to worry, but Kagome couldn't help it. She vowed to herself that she would visit him in the hospital. She felt that it was all her fault.  
  
Kagome's three friends arrived that the school, and walked through the rumble holding hands.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" Harumi cried.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I guess." Kagome reassured her, but she hurt and was bleeding all over. She still had a lot of glass in her wounds.  
  
"I just want to go home!" Kagome wept.  
  
"Alright. Just take my hand and Eri's. We'll get you home."  
  
Kagome did. It hurt her a lot, so she grimaced in pain as the glass went further into her hands. She cried as they walked. "Thank you for coming for me."  
  
"You know we love Kagome." Eri told her.  
  
"We'd do it for you anytime." Yuka smiled at her. 


	5. Danger amuck

When they approached the Sunset Shrines the four girls saw Inuyasha with a bandana on his head, with his arms crossed looking concerned.  
  
"Kagome! You look like hell!" He barked at her in concern. "What did you do?"  
  
"Why are you here so early?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Someone is trying to kill her!" Yuka told him.  
  
"You girls can go home." Inuyasha told them. "I'll take care of Kagome now."  
  
Kagome smiled just a little bit.  
  
"owowowowowow!" Kagome whispered as he picked her up and brought her in.  
  
He set her down in her room. "Who is trying to kill you?" He asked her, eyes wild.  
  
"I don't know, but things keep happening to me, and there is no way that they can all be accidents."  
  
"What's this on your wall?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"I WILL SILENCE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! KAGOME!" Kagome told him, gesturing wildly and kind of laughing. It seemed a bit ridiculous and over the top to her.  
  
Inuyasha was not laughing.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower and try to get this glass out of my skin."  
  
"I should go with you!" Inuyasha told her. "You are not safe going alone."  
  
"I apprieciate the gesture, but I'm sure I'll be fine. If something goes bad, I'm sure you'll know somehow and save me."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her. "...alright..."  
  
Kagome went to her bathroom and started to take a shower. The warm water felt nice. The blood and glass, was falling off of her to the bottom of the shower. She was happy this time that Inuyasha came early.  
  
It was nice. The bathroom mirror was fogged with steam. Kagome started to hum, and then began to sing the song again. "From when I first laid eyes on you... I knew... that you should be my one and only... or I'd be lonely..."  
  
The water suddenly got boiling hot.  
  
Kagome shrieked.  
  
Inuyasha's ears stood up on end. He rushed to the door. It was locked. "Stupid girl. What was she thinking."  
  
Kagome turned the temperature dial on the shower, even when she turned the water off, the water kept going, and it was still piping hot.  
  
She tried to get out of the shower, but it was locked, unopenable. 'Wait! I don't have a lock on my shower! What the hell?' She thought while screaming.  
  
Inuyasha broke down the bathroom door, and he ripped the shower door off the hinges.  
  
He pulled Kagome out.  
  
The water turned itself off.  
  
Kagome stood there, in the middle of the bathroom, with no door, naked and crying to Inuyasha. She pressed against him. "I'm going to die! I'm really going to die this time!" She cried to him.  
  
"No-one is going to kill you, Kagome. Not while I'm around." He brought her back to her room. "Now, you get dressed, and we'll go back to the feudal era. You'll be safer there." He thought it kind of ironic.  
  
"There are still things I need to do." Kagome told him.  
  
"What could be so important it's worth risking your life?" He questioned sternly.  
  
"My teacher, Mr. Shumizi, saved my life. He got hurt really badly when he did that. I want to go to the hospital and see him."  
  
"...Fine..." Inuyasha said crossly. "But I'm going with you everywhere." 


	6. eleventh story window

Inuyasha walked Kagome to the hospital with his arm around her waist. He held her close, she could barely be seen through the fluffy folds of his clothing. It made her feel safe, and she smiled privately as she felt his warmth.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Kagome told him to be careful and not to touch anything. They went to the front desk. There was a woman sitting at a computer, with a phone against her ear, propped up with her shoulder, talking and filing her nails.  
  
"Hi, can you tell me where to find a Mr. Shumizi?" Kagome asked the woman. The woman held up her finger at Kagome in a 'hold on a sec' kind of way and rolled her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles forebodingly.  
  
Kagome put her hand on his in a 'don't worry about that' kind of way.  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
The woman hung up the phone. She glared at them and asked, "What was it now?" in a rude tone.  
  
Inuyasha glared back, but Kagome took no mind to this. She knew he was even though she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"We want to find a Mr. Shu-mi-zi." Kagome said to her extra slowly.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes at her and typed the name into the computer one key at a time with her super long fake nails klaking against the keys.  
  
The woman sighed. "11th floor, room 324."  
  
"Thank you kindly, ma'am." Kagome told her.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the woman as they got in an elevator. The woman glared back and got on the phone again.  
  
Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing-Click. The Elevator went.  
  
The got out and walked down the hall, looking at room numbers as they walked.  
  
At last they came across room 324. As they were walking in, a nurse stopped them. She looked at her clip board. "You're going to see Mr. Shumizi, right? ... Well, you can only visit for a few minutes. He needs to rest."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked in and saw her teacher. He was in bad shape, but he was conscious.  
  
"Mr. Shimizi," Kagome said "I came to thank you for saving me, and to see if you were going to be alright."  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are alright, Kagome. Don't feel bad about this. It probably would have happened anyway."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Kagome looked down at her feet. "I think it is my fault that all of this is happening. I didn't figure it out until this morning, but when I sing this song that I heard, bad things like this happen."  
  
Mr. Shumizi smiled at her and shook his head. He laughed a little. "Now that's just ridiculous. I'm sure it's only a coincidence."  
  
"No..." Kagome insisted. "Something has happened all four times that I sang the song."  
  
Mr. Shumizi smiled at her again. "Kagome... That's silly. There's just no way,"  
  
"I know, but it's true." Kagome told him.  
  
"Alright. If it's true, you can prove it to me. Sing the song, if something bad happens I'll take responsibility. I want to show you that it's just a coincidence."  
  
"I don't want to..." Kagome told him. "because I know something awful will happen."  
  
"Kagome, no-one is here but us three. No-one here is going to do something bad. Right, Guy?" He turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her, but she's right. This is a bad idea." Inuyasha told him flatly.  
  
"Aww. You're just superstitious. Go on, Kagome. Sing your song."  
  
Kagome sighed. She looked around, and she began at the beginning. "I wonder if you know, about the part of me that can't let you go. Do you even know about the words inside I don't let out? Do you have some too? Well, here goes, this song's for you:..."  
  
With that, a metal cart which had some hospital food and some flowers on it came careening into Kagome. It hit her hard, knocking her breath out. She flew through the air, and went through the open window in his room.  
  
Luckily, she was able to grab onto the window frame.  
  
She dangled there with one hand.  
  
Inuyasha promptly pulled her inside and slammed the window shut crossly.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." She told him with relief.  
  
He sighed. "You're both such idiots. If I weren't around you would be dead by now."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said. "And this time the danger isn't even your fault."  
  
"We're going home!" Inuyasha declared.  
  
"Yay, I love home." Kagome responded.  
  
"My home. Not yours... Yours is stupid."  
  
"I know..." Kagome replied crossly.  
  
"Bye Mr. Shumizi! Get well soon!" Kagome called to him as Inuyasha dragged her off. 


	7. Grampa's past

Kagome's mother and grandfather were in the kitchen of the Sunset Shrines and conversing.  
  
Kagome's mom was sitting in a chair, holding a bible in her lap. Her grandfather was sweeping the floor.  
  
"I don't know what's going on around here, but I don't want my daughter involved."  
  
"I don't know why you think that this is my fault."  
  
"It's probably because she messes with demons all of the time. It can't be healthy! We shouldn't let her! She'll die out there! Don't you get it?!"  
  
"It's you who don't get it. What Kagome does in the past is important. She good reasons for what she does. She's so much stronger than you know, honey. She's managed so far. She's doing just fine."  
  
"She's NOT doing just fine! How can you say that? She almost dies so often, I can't even count the incidents! She misses school all the time! And she's almost always upset! She can't be happy like this!"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kagome's granddad asked her crossly, still sweeping.  
  
"I-I I don't know! But do something."  
  
"If you want me to do something, you have to believe my stories for once."  
  
"Fine." Kagome's mom got up, set her bible on the table and reached into the pantry. "I'm going to make some coffee. I bet this will take a while."  
  
He leaned his broom against a wall. He sat down in a chair at the table.  
  
Kagome's mom set two mugs of coffee on the table and listened.  
  
"When I was just a lad, my best friend in the whole world was a girl my age named Mitsuki. She was really beautiful. In fact she kind of looked like Kagome when she was little. She always wore lacy dresses, with lots of bows, she had this long beautiful perfect black hair. She had the prettiest brown eyes. I had the worst crush on her. We played together every day. She didn't get to play outside much. You see, she was a vocalist. A child prodigy her parents said. She almost always had to stay inside and practice. It made her sad a lot, but... she always started smiling again when she got to play with me."  
  
He took a sip of coffee.  
  
"That's sad." Kagome's mom said.  
  
He sighed and continued his story.  
  
"I remember one winter, when we were out on vacation. We were both eight years old. She came to me with a song that she wrote. She was blushing, and when she sang it to me, she looked right at me. I knew it was about us. She made it so obvious. It was really special. She wanted to sing it in concert, but her parents hated it. She told me later that they said it was unprofessional and childish, and that she shouldn't write her own music."  
  
"Unprofessional? She was eight years old, right?" Kagome's mom looked outraged.  
  
"Yeah, her parents were really strict with her. They really wanted her to have a good life."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome's mom calmed down a little.  
  
"Well anyway, Mitsuki told me that was going to sing it anyway. She would sing it in public. She said that once she got on stage, no-one would stop her. I told her it was a bad idea, but she insisted. We both knew it was a good song. I know I like it."  
  
"Then what happened? Did she ever sing it in public?"  
  
"I'm getting to it... I'm getting to it... Well, there was a Christmas concert. It was her biggest concert ever. She was going to debut her new song there. She was riding in her car there, and my family was tailing her there. We had front row seats. Of course you know, cars weren't nearly as fast as they are now. However, it was really icy that night. It was snowing too, the visibility was low. Anyway, a deer was in the road, and my father swerved to avoid it. When he did, however, his car crashed into their car. Their car smashed into a light pole. Mitsuki died instantly. The wrecked car then fell into a ditch. Her parents weren't going to live either, they were fading fast. However, her dad told my dad that he wanted us to build a tomb for her under our shrine. He said it would honor her, he said that he knew that she would be happier that way...because, she would be closer to me. Then, they died. Her parents were buried side-by-side in a graveyard, but Mitsuki is in a tomb under this shrine."  
  
"That's really sad, dad, but... what does this have to do with Kagome?"  
  
"The other night, I heard Kagome singing that song."  
  
Kagome's mom gasped.  
  
"You're saying it's you're friend who's trying to kill Kagome?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"I guess, if she can't sing it to the world... she doesn't want anyone else to."  
  
"I suppose all we can do now is tell Kagome not to sing that song."  
  
"Well... there is something else we can do..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mitsuki? Mitsuki! Come out here and speak to me!"  
  
Kagome's mom's eyes bulged.  
  
"Alright! Be coy! I'm going to start the song, and you finish it!"  
  
Her graddad cleared his throat. "I've loved you. I've been true. From when I first laid eyes on you."  
  
"Dad, There's no way that's going to work."  
  
A melodious voice was heard.  
  
"I knew... that you should be my one and only... or I'd be lonely."  
  
The little girl, luminous, like a tiny faerie, stepped into the room."  
  
"Hello." She said, smiling softly at him.  
  
"Hello, Mitsuki." He said as he picked her up and set her on his knee.  
  
She hugged his waist and smiled.  
  
"You've grown a lot, my dear friend."  
  
"And you're just the way I remember, beautiful." He told her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"If only I could have grown old with you." She looked sad.  
  
He lifted up her chin with his index finger. "It would have been nice, but we went our separate ways. I have a family now, which is what I want to discuss with you?"  
  
"You want to talk about that girl don't you?" She sounded kind of guilty.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Will you please not harm my granddaughter?" He asked politely.  
  
"I would... but she's such a big meanie!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's singing my song! Off-key!"  
  
"Okay... haha... I'll give you that. But don't you want your favorite song to live on in this world?"  
  
"Well, that would be ideal. However, it's not the same when she does it. It's just another piece of garbage, just like a random fact. The song is not living on with her, it's just being butchered. If it isn't sung by me, it shouldn't be sung."  
  
"But you let me sing it. I'm almost always off-key."  
  
"You that that it's your song too."  
  
"I know... but tell me. Why do you stay here? Isn't a better place than this that you'd rather go?"  
  
"Not while your still here. There's no place that I'd rather be than with you. I'm planning on not moving on until you do."  
  
"But... Mitsuki, I have a wife in that place, and a son. You should move on."  
  
"But... Don't you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. But it didn't work out. You died. The living and the dead cannot go on as couples. Living people need other people, as do the dead."  
  
"I understand..." Mitsuki, got off of his lap and began walking away.  
  
"So you're moving on?"  
  
"No." With that, Mitsuki disappeared again. 


	8. Faceoff in the flames

The people around them stared. They were quite an oddity: A girl riding on the shoulders of a boy who ran through the city. "Dumbasses." Inuyasha muttered as he ran.  
  
He ran up the steps of the shrine. "Wait, Inuyasha, can I pack first?" Asked Kagome while careening through her home.  
  
"No! We are leaving right now!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
He skidded to a halt. Kagome's mom was standing in front of him.  
  
"I'm leaving early mom. See you later!" Kagome told her.  
  
Inuyasha was about to keep running.  
  
"No wait! Kagome! We know what is going on here!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and set Kagome down. He sat down on the floor and grouched.  
  
"Kagome, you need to quit singing that song."  
  
"Yeah, I know. How do you know about it?"  
  
"Grampa told me."  
  
"Why is the song causing all of this?"  
  
"I don't know why or how you heard the song, but the shrine is apparently haunted by Grampa's childhood friend." Kagome's mom shuddered. "That's a special song that she made up for Grampa. You need to never sing it again. She says you sing off-key."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"Why is she haunting the shrine?"  
  
"You're taking this better than I thought you would."  
  
"That's unimportant. Tell me why she's haunting the shrine."  
  
"She's in love with Grampa. She wants to stay here until he dies."  
  
"That is unacceptable! I'm not living with her that long!"  
  
"I know, I know." Kagome's mom was very understanding.  
  
"I am going to get rid of her. Come on, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hopped up to their feet.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What now?" Kagome was now as cross as Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't be rude to me!"  
  
Kagome 'hmph'ed.  
  
"You should know that she's buried in a tomb under the shrine!"  
  
"Where under the shrine?"  
  
"I don't know! Ask your granddad!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "This way!" He grabbed Kagome's wrist and headed to the gift shop section of the store.  
  
Kagome's grandpa was just ringing up some customers. Kagome and Inuyasha waited for them to leave and they ran up to him.  
  
"Where is the thing buried?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"What? Mitsuki's not a thing! She's a little girl." Her granddad told them indignantly.  
  
"We are going to exorcise her! Tell me where she is!" Kagome barked.  
  
"Alright... I'll take you to the tomb... but don't you dare hurt her." Her granddad pulled some things off of a shelf. He handed her a couple of bottles of sake, a bunch of o-fuda, and a few more unrecognizable items. He lit a torch and walked to the backyard. Between a few bushes there was a door, it looked like a storm cellar door. "Watch your step." He said.  
  
They walked down a flight of dirty and crumbling wood stairs. What they found was a small room with a table and an urn on the table. There were bows, toys, pictures, and melted candles everywhere. It was dank and cold, the air was musty.  
  
"YOU!" The little girl appeared and snatched two bottles of sake out of Kagome's hands. She poured them out along the perimeter of the room. She ran and grabbed the torch out of Grampa's hand and threw it at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Instantly the room was engulfed in flames.  
  
"You don't have to do things this way!" Kagome called to her.  
  
"No, I don't! But this is the best way!" The little girl shouted back resolutely.  
  
"What will get better from this?"  
  
"Easy! You will die, and I will be happily ever after with the one I love! The only loss is my song!"  
  
"Do you really think that you will go to heaven if you do this?" Kagome asked her.  
  
The fire was growing.  
  
Mitsuki looked shocked.  
  
"Oh no! I have to stop this!" The little girl scaled the stairs and came down with a garden hose in her hands. She was only slowing the the spreading of the flames. "You have to get out! Get out! Get out!" She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and her grandfather. He jumped over the flames and out the tiny door in one big step.  
  
Kagome slammed the tiny door shut. "There" she resolved. "The flames will get smothered now.  
  
The little girl dropped to her knees and cried. "Now no-one will ever hear my song the way it was supposed to be. I thought that I was fine with it... but I'm not!"  
  
"It's okay! You can borrow Kagome's body! Then you can sing your song." Grampa thought it was a great solution.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome and Inuyasha turned to him in unison.  
  
"You heard me!" Grampa shouted.  
  
"I'll give you an hour to use my body, would you agree to move on after that?" Kagome asked the little girl.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome that's an awful idea! How do you know that she won't destroy your body, or that she won't just keep it?"  
  
"Easy! I'll kick her out if she tries!"  
  
"Deal!" The little girl smiled with glee.  
  
"It's 12:31." Kagome said looking at her watch. "You can use my body until 1:31."  
  
"O-kay!" The girl said as she jumped into Kagome.  
  
The ghost could not be seen, but Kagome moved differently than before. She ran up to grampa and kissed him on the nose.  
  
Inuyasha gagged.  
  
She ran out of the house and ran through the streets. She seemed to have a very specific place in mind. Inuyasha followed after her, effortlessly jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
She ran for almost twenty minutes.  
  
Suddenly she stopped.  
  
She was looking at a lamppost.  
  
She felt a dent in the base of it.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, but she smiled.  
  
"Hello everyone!" She shouted, and people started to gawk at her.  
  
"My name is Mitsuki Tatemono and you're in for a real treat! I'm going to sing my favorite song for you!"  
  
She smiled brightly, a smile brighter than a Christmas morning smile. "I wonder if you know about of me that won't let you go. Do you even know about the words inside I don't let out? Do you have some too? Well, here goes: This song's for you! I've loved you! I've been true. From when I first laid eyes on you, I knew, That you should be my one and only, or I'd be lonely. I want you to know that I never want to harm you. I only want to charm you. Say you'll love me too. I've loved you. I've been true. From when I first laid eyes on you, I knew... say you'll love me too. I've... loved... you...!"  
  
Mitsuki bowed and blew kisses into the crowd.  
  
People clapped and cheered.  
  
A man stepped forward from the crowd, he approached her.  
  
He took her hand, "Mitsuki was it? Well Mitsuki, I'm from a record company. I'd like to sign you on with my company. What do ya say?"  
  
She smiled even more. "I say I'm really honored!"  
  
"So you'll sign?" He asked expectantly. He got some papers out of a brief case and handed her a pen.  
  
"I would! I really really would love to, but I've got some better plans!" She smiled at him.  
  
She took the pen and drew a heart and her name on his cheek.  
  
"But what could be a better plan than to be a star?" He asked her, mouth agape.  
  
"Bye bye! It's been real!" She said, running off with his pen in hand.  
  
She looked at Kagome's watch. "I have fifteen more minutes left... I'm going to a park."  
  
Inuyasha, who was crouching in a tree sighed with relief. It appeared to him that she was really going to keep her word.  
  
She came to a park. She sat on a bench. She looked into a lake with ducks and a tree growing out of it.  
  
"It really is a beautiful place... this world." She said, smiling and crying a little... "I'm going to miss this. God only knows what I could have been. Well, I guess I'll go see him and find out. Goodbye earth."  
  
She left Kagome's body, and Kagome fell down on the bench.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down to see her.  
  
Kagome sat up again. "Hi Inuyasha, ready to go home... our home?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. He crouched so she could get on his back.  
  
However, she didn't.  
  
"We got time to walk, don't we?"  
  
"I guess so..." He said in a calm, kind of... sweet voice. As he stood up again.  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned up against him, just like they did on the way to see Mr. Shumizi.  
  
"Are you doing that because you're still hurt?" He asked.  
  
"Sure... why not." She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled too, and off they went to continue their adventures in the feudal era. 


End file.
